


Chained To You: Prologue

by kyuspresso



Series: ChangKyu Dystopia-AU [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuspresso/pseuds/kyuspresso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin and Kyuhyun could never really stand one another, but one has to do with what they have-especially when you're locked together for life and neither of you want to suffer consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained To You: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the AU prompt I found here: http://auideas.tumblr.com/post/77009799054/matched-au-based-on-the-matched-trilogy
> 
> AU;Society is controlled by a fate seeing council where you do not find your soul mate,you're paired up with them for life when the youngest partner turns the age of twenty-five. 
> 
> *Also noting: The society projected in this fiction, it is against law to disobey or try to ignore or “rid of” a soul mate in any shape or form, rebelling against the society’s decision and orders would result in punishment,or death of both partners.

 The footsteps slowly shuffled along the cobblestone path, the Council's intimidating black double doors coming closer into view with every movement to advance forth. The anticipation in Changmin's heart began to swell quickly in his chest, his thoughts becoming even more jumbled as they seemed to turn into reality. Approaching the Council's front doors had seemed like a dream the night before as he lay awake to toss and turn in his anxiety, but this was real. Changmin's usually quick mind was in a flurry of “What ifs” that couldn't be ignored any longer, the young man had to take a deep breath and let it out slowly in order to keep himself as calm as he possibly could. Today marked the day of his twenty-fifth birthday, and the day he would finally be matched with his soulmate by the fate-seeing council. Changmin's match could be anyone, a former high school date, a childhood friend or someone he had never met before, the possibilities and scenarios racking his brain seemed endless. As he stood before the doors, Changmin took in one last breath as an arm raised to clasp a strong hand around the cold,silver ring of the knocker to hit against the hardwood a time or two. This was it. Who he was going to be bound to and spend the rest of his life with was just a few dragging moments away from being revealed.

“Shim Changmin, please enter and stand before the Council.” greeted a deep, intimidating tone of an older man as soon as the wide doors had creaked to open inwardly. It was the head of the council,the leader of all people addressing him.

Swallowing down the suffocating lump that had formed in his throat, Changmin was quick to bow deeply before his body seemed to react before his mind, stepping inside to the dimly lit and vast room,his eyes meeting that of everyone’s who were seated at the high standing curved desk-like table.

The next few moments seemed unreal, but to Changmin’s dismay, they were very,very real. The next words hit him with something unpleasant; the realization that this was to be a decision he would be shackled to for the rest of his life,something that could not be escaped from without the result of something abominable and possibly torturous taking place in result.

“Cho Kyuhyun,step forward.”

Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun.  No, he knew that name. Changmin’s eyes widened in disbelief before his brows furrowed,a confused and almost outraged expression flashing across his features before he let his gaze glue to the floor. He knew he couldn't act out in front of the council, but he also couldn't believe this was happening. Out of all the people in the country, it was someone he couldn't stand the most, that couldn't even stand him. How was he suppose to spend the rest of forever with him?

“How..” Kyuhyun was the first to speak, but was silenced as an older woman slammed a gavel down onto the surface of the wooden desk, letting it echo with a loud snap through the room before she hissed out words of warning.  
“You will not question the fates. If so is done, need I remind you of the consequences for such an act?”

Kyuhyun was quick to shake his head before bowing and muttering out an apology. Changmin was growing quick to loose hope on how long the two would really be able to last if they were meant to be.

“Shim Changmin and Cho Kyuhyun, it has come to our attention that you two are attached and connected by fate. From this day forward,you will be sworn partners….” That was all they need to hear, the words that sealed the deal along with the the ring of the colossal sacred gong filling the room that,in a way, chained them together, forever.

Both Kyuhyun and Changmin cast a glance to each other,as if they were trying to read the other's thoughts and hold back their own all at the same time. Somehow, someway, they were going to have to make this work, especially if they wanted to survive.


End file.
